Varrock Museum
The Varrock Museum is a museum located in the city of Varrock, just north of the Varrock east bank. It also contains the members-only miniquest the natural history quiz. Here a player can travel through the history of RuneScape, observe creatures in the basement and clean some specimens from the Digsite. By doing so players can earn up to 153 Kudos. Free-to-play players cannot earn Kudos and can only view the ground floor exhibits. Information clerk The information clerk is located in the north-west corner of the ground floor. She has information about the three sections of the museum. A map is available of the exhibits. She will also give some rewards depending on how many Kudos have been earned. Basement The basement is the natural history section. There are various creatures on display, and when the button is pushed the exhibit comes to life. The creatures on display include a Red dragon, Tortoise, Desert lizard, Skeletal Wyvern, Kalphite Queen, Terrorbird, Snail, two Sea slugs, Snake, Penguin, Camel, Leech, Giant Mole and a Monkey. Speak to a nearby natural historian to hear a lecture about each creature. These lectures are the basis for the quiz which follows. ]] Once a player has spoken to Orlando Smith, they may answer the natural history quiz questions on each display case. After three right answers on one case, that case is done and the player is granted 2 Kudos. When a player has given a wrong wrong answer the previous answers won't be reset. It's also possible to get the same question more than once, but getting it correct multiple times will still get you the kudos. Completing the natural history section will give a total of 28 Kudos. However, there is currently a glitch making it possible Orlando tells you that 'its all done' when you have only gained 26 Kudos. Ground floor The ground floor is the main floor of the museum. The ground floor is dedicated to artefacts from the Digsite. The southern end of the ground floor is partitioned off for the processing of incoming samples from the Digsite. A player can earn Kudos in this section by helping the archaeology staff clean off incoming samples. Players wishing to participate must have completed The Dig Site quest. Additionally, the player must be wearing leather boots and leather gloves and must also be holding a trowel, rock pick and specimen brush. All of these items are available from the tool rack on the south wall of the museum. Uncleaned finds can be taken from the Dig Site specimen rocks pile. They can then be cleaned by using them on an empty Specimen table while wearing the leather boots and gloves and having the three tools from the tool rack in your inventory. Once a player finds something interesting, they may show it to one of the four archaeologists in the room, who will then tell them what case to put the object in. Putting a sample in the correct case results in a reward of 10 Kudos. Some samples have no value and are not of interest to the archaeologists. These samples can be disposed of in one of the storage crates found in the south-east corner of the area. Disposing of a sample will give a player a random reward from the storage crate, usually of very small value. A special specimen is the clean necklace, which appears as a ruby necklace. Instead of recommending the player to place a clean necklace in a display case, the archaeologist will teach the player how to enchant a ruby necklace into a Digsite pendant. Although obtaining the clean necklace is very rare. In total, 50 Kudos can be earned in the Dig Site cleaning area. (five possible finds) Gallery Varrock Museum display 27.png|Display number 27 Varrock Museum display 40.png|Display number 40 Varrock Museum display 22.png|Display number 22 Varrock Museum display 44.png|Display number 44 Varrock Museum display 45.png|Display number 45 Varrock Museum display 38.png|Display number 38 Varrock Museum display 41.png|Display number 41 Varrock Museum display 37.png|Display number 37 Varrock Museum display 36.png|Display number 36 Varrock Museum display 43.png|Display number 43 Varrock Museum display 42.png|Display number 42 First floor The first floor of the Varrock Museum contains various display cases that exhibit the chronological history of Gielinor, with the timeline continuing to the second floor. Talk to historian Minas about your completed quests to complete the displays. A total of 75 Kudos can be obtained for completing the display cases on this floor. Afterwards, Minas will give you some rewards. An additional reward, unrelated to the display cases, is available for completing the Curse of the Empty Lord miniquest. The following quests are needed to fill all the displays: Free quests Members quests Gallery Varrock Museum display 16.png|Display number 16 Varrock Museum display 28.png|Display number 28 Varrock Museum display 31.png|Display number 31 Varrock Museum display 30.png|Display number 30 (after the completion of the The Golem quest) Varrock Museum display 19.png|Display number 19 Varrock Museum display 20.png|Display number 20 Varrock Museum display 8.png|Display number 8 Varrock Museum display 29.png|Display number 29 Varrock Museum display 34.png|Display number 34 Varrock Museum display 24.png|Display number 24 Varrock Museum display 23.png|Display number 23 Varrock Museum display 15.png|Display number 15 Varrock Museum display 6.png|Display number 6 Varrock Museum display 21.png|Display number 21 Varrock Museum display 7.png|Display number 7 Varrock Museum display 4.png|Display number 4 Varrock Museum display 11.png|Display number 11 Varrock Museum display 17.png|Display number 17 Varrock Museum display 25.png|Display number 25 Varrock Museum display 32.png|Display number 32 Varrock Museum display 2.png|Display number 2 Varrock Museum display 5.png|Display number 5 Varrock Museum display 1.png|Display number 1 Second floor There are more display cases here, along with Art Critic Jacques and a seemingly lost Teacher and pupil. It also shows a display of a gnome glider, as well as a portrait of King Lathas. Gallery Varrock Museum display 12.png|Display number 12 Varrock Museum display 35.png|Display number 35 Varrock Museum display 3.png|Display number 3 Varrock Museum display 46.png|Display number 46 Varrock Museum display 9.png|Display number 9 Varrock Museum display 10.png|Display number 10 Varrock Museum display 14.png|Display number 14 Varrock Museum display 33.png|Display number 33 Varrock Museum display 26.png|Display number 26 Varrock Museum display 18.png|Display number 18 Varrock Museum display 47.png|Display number 47 Rewards *Speak to the information clerk after earning Kudos and you will be rewarded with some experience: **51+ Kudos - 1000 experience in Mining. **101+ Kudos - 2500 experience in Crafting and Mining. **151+ Kudos - 4000 experience in Crafting, Hunter, Prayer, Slayer and Smithing. *With 100 Kudos, players will have future access to Fossil Island. The barge to travel there is currently being constructed just north of the Digsite. The workers are too busy right now to talk. *Talk to Orlando Smith after completing the natural history quiz for 1,000 experience in Slayer and Hunter. *After completing the quest display cases, historian Minas will give you 3 antique lamps which give 1,000 experience each in any chosen skill (Level must be 20 or higher). *There's also a lamp which gives 10,000 experience in a skill above 50, which Minas hands out after completing the Curse of the Empty Lord miniquest. This also rewards 10 Kudos. *The ability to enchant a ruby necklace into a Digsite pendant. Old Museum Before the 29 May 2007 update the museum had a much smaller inventory. Ground floor *Iron full helm, iron platebody, and iron sword capable of being telegrabbed. *Various portraits and statues of RuneScape heroes, along with a mounted Red dragon's head and a bull's head. *Medieval torture devices. (rack, stocks) First floor *Prehistoric fossil bones, Egyptian style Sarcophagi from the Kharidian Desert, mummies, and a throne. *A statue of a dark beast, which wouldn't appear until Mourning's Ends Part II in 2005. Music unlocked *Looking Back Trivia *If you have completed The Golem quest, then the golem statue display will be stolen. This was your handiwork, As you took it during the quest. *The song 'Looking Back' is an adaption of the song Scape Original. A nice treat for older players as it was the original RuneScape theme music, and this new song is named 'Looking Back'. *The player can receive the 10,000 experience lamp from historian Minas at 143 Kudos (instead of the full 153) if the last 10 Kudos would be earned from the Zarosian bowls on the ground floor. This is because display case 22 has two items, but only one item needs to be in it for the display case to register as full.